1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to an operation to be performed at power stoppage.
2. Related Background Art
There are two types of conventional facsimile apparatuses. In one type, when power stoppage occurs, information which has been received by a memory is kept stored by a back-up function. In the other type, the information is deleted at power stoppage. If, however, the receive mode is selected at power stoppage, all reception must be performed manually, causing a telephone set to ring.
For this reason, when power stoppage occurs, communication cannot be performed even though speech communication is allowed. This may lead to the loss of a big business chance.